Shine like Stars
by Little Octopus
Summary: Ludwig did not like his tower. He had always dreamed of leaving and having friends. However, he did not expect a perky brunet to be the one to save him from his tower.
1. Chapter 1

Shine like Stars

Ludwig rolled over. He blew the hair on his face, attempting to get it off, to no avail. With a soft sigh, he reached behind his head and gathered a fist full of hair and pulled. He did that a few times until he had cleared his face. He stood from bed and stretched his arms above his head. He noticed that his night shirt lifted to almost his belly button. He would have to tell his brother to get him a new shirt soon.

He left the room, brush in hand. He walked around the square area outside his room. A treadmill sat in the corner. He had seen it on tv and had asked Gilbert excessively for one, though he hardly used it. Across from that sat a couch and the TV. Gilbert always complained that Ludwig never got any good channels, but Ludwig was happy. And Gilbert would bring him movies almost every month.

Adjacent to the TV was a kitchen. Gilbert brought food every week on his visit. A case of water about every other week. Treats whenever Ludwig asked for them. Ludwig was happy in his little tower. But he also felt alone. In the movies he would see kids with pets and friends, but Ludwig had Gilbert. And that was good. It was enough.

Ludwig turned the TV. He only really watched it during his meals, but it was nice to have some sound floating through the room. After pumping up the volume, Ludwig went to kitchen for some breakfast. He opened the fridge and frowned at his short supply of milk and fruit. He hoped Gilbert would be back soon.

Gilbert's visits had been everyday when Ludwig was younger. It was always after three in the afternoon and Gilbert would sleep over sometimes. However, as Ludwig had gotten older, Gilbert's visits had become less and less. Every other day, Wednesday and the weekends, and now once a week. Ludwig never knew what day, it was always different, but it made him worry nonetheless.

Ludwig retrieved an apple from the fridge. He munched on it lazily as he sat on the couch to brush out his hair. His apple soon went forgotten as he started to tackle the tangles that had formed overnight. He grumbled and swore quietly to himself as he worked. It took over an hour, but he completed all 70 feet of his hair. He had Gilbert measure it one day when he saw a commercial that said people could grow their hair up to two feet in three months.

With his hair tangle free, for at least ten minutes, Ludwig finished his apple and stood in the center of his room. He tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. Gilbert had installed a window two summers ago. Ludwig had asked him what stars were, he had seen them on TV and had heard them in a few songs. Gilbert explained that they were burning balls of gas, and asked Ludwig if he would like to see them in person. Ludwig, excited at the fact that he might go outside said yes. Only, to his disappointment, Gilbert had put a window in the ceiling. It was rather large and Ludwig could open it with a button near his room, but it wasn't the same.

Ludwig pushed the button. As the window slowly rolled open, he walked to the single window that Gilbert would come and leave through.

The blond flung open the window and leaned out. The summer air felt good on his face. Warm and relaxing. His favorite time to lean out the window was during winter. The cold air would sting his cheeks and he would curl his bare feet and wonder what the snow that fell upon his nose would feel between his toes.

With a sigh, Ludwig tilted his head, his hair falling from the center of his back to his shoulder. He lifted his hands and worked a lock of hair down the edge of his tower.

He watched as the blond hair fell. It seemed to almost float down the bricks that made up Ludwig's home. He didn't even know what was between the bricks and his room, but he didn't really mind.

When his hair had stopped falling, the ends were brushing the overgrown grass that surrounded Ludwig's home. Ludwig didn't know how he knew his hair was touching the blades, but he felt that it was right.

He brought his gaze up to the town he could barely see over the trees surrounding his tower. He wondered what the people that lived there were like. We're they locked in towers too? Did they yearn for something more like Ludwig did?

With a soft sigh, Ludwig tilted his head back, his cheeks looking for the sun. The sky was blue before him, darker than his eyes. A few stray clouds lingered, but would soon fade away as the afternoon approached them.

Ludwig didn't hate his tower. He just found it boring and lonely. He just wanted someone that would visit. Someone that would talk to him. Someone he could call friend.

"Hello!"

Jumping, Ludwig whacked his head on the window frame. He rubbed the hurt spot and looked down to the ground. It was a man. Ludwig could only tell because it was the same shape Gilbert was when he was on the ground.

"Oh no." Ludwig backed quickly from the window. He pulled his hair in as fast as he could. "Oh no."

"Hello? I know you're up there!" The voice drifted through the window.

The blond pressed himself against the farthest wall from his window. "N-no I'm not!" Ludwig shouted. Then he dropped his head against the wall. Now the man knew he was up there!

"Uh, I saw you, and I just heard you!" The man shouted again. His voice faltered as he spoke, much like Ludwig's did from time to time. The blond guessed that the man below his tower was within Ludwig's own seventeen years.

Oh no oh no ohnononono! Ludwig wrapped his fists on his hair. What was he to do? He couldn't very well speak to the boy! Could he?

"Hey! I know you can hear me! My brother said I'm really loud!"

Brother? So this boy had one too? Ludwig twisted his hair around his fingers and moved closer to his window. He pressed his back to the wall to the right of the outside world. He leaned as close as he dared and took a peak to the ground. The boy had his hands pressed against the tower, his head tilted back. Ludwig was too high up to see the boy's face.

"My name is Feliciano! What's your name?" Another shout came.

Ludwig couldn't help the smile that worked its way to his face. Didn't this kid ever give up? But Ludwig found himself wanting to answer.

He inched closer to the window, allowing his hair to fall from his shoulder to the windowsill. He knew that Feliciano could see him, well, his hair at least.

"L-Ludwig." The blond called. He was shocked at himself. He had spoken to the boy! What was he going to do? What could he do? He couldn't very well hide!

"Nice to meet you! Oh." The boy's voice became muffled.

Ludwig leaned farther out the window to find Feliciano holding his hand to his ear. He was talking but Ludwig couldn't hear it.

"I have to go! But I can come back tomorrow?" Feliciano turned and shouted at Ludwig.

Hesitating again, Ludwig thought it over. Gilbert would be visiting soon. Well, he should be. And if he did and found that Feliciano was visiting, that would end bad. But if he didn't come, Ludwig had lost his only chance at a friend. But Gilbert usually came in the evenings. After work, was Gilbert's explanation.

Ludwig took a steadying breath. "Y-you can come over." He shouted. "But before five, okay?"

"No problem! Better not be a late sleeper!" Feliciano shouted. He ran toward the tree line that surrounded Ludwig's tower. "See ya!"

The blond raised his arm in farewell, though his heart was pounding too hard to call anything back to his new friend.

•

Feliciano did indeed come back the next day. Ludwig was up since sunrise waiting for him.

The boy was in a jacket as far as Ludwig could tell. Ludwig didn't exactly understand the purpose of that, but he knew from movies that people wore them when they were cold. Upon looking over the town, Ludwig saw saw thin layer of fog on the rooftops.

"Good morning!" Feliciano called.

Ludwig swallowed and pinched his arm, just to be safe. Nope. He was awake. "Hello," he answered. "Is it cold?"

"Just in the mornings. The sun will burn it off in a couple of hours!" Feliciano replied.

Ludwig furrowed his brow in confusion. None of his movies said anything like that.

"Can I come in?" Feliciano shouted after a few minutes.

Ludwig hesitated. He was glad he had someone to talk to, but he wasn't quite ready to bring them into his most precious place. "Not today." Ludwig finally said, hoping that he didn't hurt the boy's feelings.

"That's okay! But I made some muffins, would you like some?"

Homemade muffins did sound pretty good, and all of his shows say that homemade stuff is amazing. But was it fair to take something from his new friend and not give anything in return? Ludwig looked around his small living space. He didn't have a lot to offer. Maybe a hot drink since Feliciano was cold.

With a smile Ludwig called back down to Feliciano. "Okay. Give me a moment. I have something for you."

"Kay!" the boy shouted back.

Ludwig withdrew into his tower and began a pot of coffee. It was his brothers since he wouldn't have anything else to drink with breakfast. It was used more when Ludwig was younger and Gilbert stayed more often. Now that Gilbert hardly showed up, it had begun to collect dust. Ludwig was glad he could use it again.

With the coffee done, Ludwig poured it in a Styrofoam cup. It was easier to throw away his utensils than to run pipes all through the tower. The only water line Ludwig had was to the bathroom. He made sure the coffee couldn't spill as he lowered it to Feliciano. To be safe, he wrapped a plastic bag that Gilbert used to bring food to him a to it. Then he was to the window and tied his hair around the cup. He carefully lowered the cup and his hair to Feliciano.

"Wow!" came Feliciano's thanks. "Hold on!"

Ludwig tried to see what Feliciano was doing, but he was too far away. After a moment and a few tugs on his hair,however, Feliciano called up again. "Go ahead the bring your hair up!"

The blond pulled up the piece of his hair to find the plastic bag tied at the end. He gently untied it from his hair and withdrew a large muffin. It was golden and had a few spots throughout. He took a bite and felt a smile so a.c. his face. He leaned out the window. "This is delicious, Feliciano!"

"So is this coffee!" the boy shouted back, a laugh behind his voice.

The two continued their breakfast together until Feliciano shed his jacket and sat under the shade of Ludwig's tower. And Ludwig had to drag one of his chairs over the sit in as he grew kinks and sores in his back. He didn't mind. He do had someone other than his brother to talk to.

Then, suddenly, Feliciano stopped talking and his hand went to his ear again. Ludwig frowned but remained silent. His throat hurt from talking so loudly. Even though Feliciano did most of the talking. Then the boy stood and gathered his things.

Ludwig stood, almost knocking the chair over behind him. "Feliciano?"

"I gotta go. But I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Feliciano called. Even from so far away Ludwig could see the pout on the boy's face.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Bye Ludwig!" Feliciano turned on his heel and ran off back to the town. His arm raised in a final goodbye.

Gilbert arrived later that same day. Luckily, it was early in the evening and Feliciano was long gone. Ludwig was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock at his window.

He leapt to his feet and ran out of his room. He didn't care that his hair would be in tangles or that it dragged behind him in a mess. His brother was here!

"Hello, Ludwig!" Gilbert shouted when the blond arrived at the window. He waved his arm wildly, he had a package in his other arm. "Drop your hair, already!"

Ludwig gave a quick wave before tilting his head, letting his hair fall over his shoulder. He grabbed his hair at the base of his neck and pulled it out the window. It wasn't too wet since washing it alone was a pain. It looped and fell until the end of his locks reached the window and cascaded down the edge of the tower.

Gilbert made a sling with Ludwig's hair and stepped into the loop. "Go Ludwig!"

The blond wrapped his fists into the hair that reached to his elbows and began to haul his brother to the window. He used to have troubles with it, but now he was strong enough to pull Gilbert up the tall building and into his room.

At the windowsill, Gilbert stepped in and wrapped his arms around Ludwig. "I'm so sorry I'm late, little brother! Work had been awful!"

Ludwig smiled against his brother's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you. But I hope you brought food. I'm running kind of low."

"What kind of brother would i be if I neglected my baby brother's needs?" Gilbert said. He stepped away from Ludwig and set the small, now that Ludwig could see it, cooler down on the table.

"A bad one." Ludwig said. He sat at the counter and watched as Gilbert unpacked the cooler.

"I would never! Would a bad brother bring you wurst?" Gilbert grinned and took the package of meat out of the box.

Ludwig brought his eyebrows together. "I only get wurst on my birthday. What's the occasion?"

Gilbert said nothing and instead turned his back to Ludwig. "I have some good news. And bad news."

A small twinge of panic went through Ludwig. Gilbert usually only had good news. He didn't know what to expect. So he placed his hands in his lap. "What's the bad news?"

Gilbert smiled sadly and began cooking. "Are you sure you want to hear that first?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have to go away for a while." Gilbert said.

"How long is a while?" Ludwig asked, his throat closing with fear. He could feel the back of his eyes tingling.

"A few weeks. Maybe a month." Gilbert replied softly.

"A month?" Ludwig stood from his chair. Gilbert hardly saw him now, he couldn't bear a month away from him! And would it be a month exactly? Or would Gilbert waited a few days to rest then come see him? What if Gilbert forgot about him?

"I need to go. Your tower is not cheap to keep, and getting back and forth from here to my house-"

"Then let me live with you! Let me go outside!" Ludwig said desperately.

Gilbert sighed. "You know why I can't let you."

"Because the world is evil? How is it evil? The things on TV make it sound wonderful! None of those people are in a tower!" Ludwig said, his voice rising.

"It's evil because I said it is!" Gilbert shouted at his younger brother.

"That's not a reason at all! Just tell me why I have to live in this tower and I'll let you go!" Ludwig said. He took a breath and lowered his voice. "I'll let you leave and I won't be sad, or angry or anything. Please."

"Ludwig, that is enough of that." Gilbert scolded.

"But I just want-"

"I don't care what you want." Gilbert said, his voice sharp.

Ludwig recoiled. Gilbert was never this harsh. Even when they would shout and fight, he never spoke in that tone before. Like he was burdened with taking care of Ludwig.

"Fine." Ludwig said. "Leave then." He turned on his heel and rushed to his room. He would have slammed the door behind him, but his hair blocked it. He yanked his hair into his room, probably making a fool of himself, but not caring.

Once the last bit of hair was thrown behind him, Ludwig slammed the door and leaned against it. He heaved a sigh that seemed to rattle his bones, then cried softly.

•

A knock came to his door an hour later. It was soft and timid. It was very un-Gilbert-like.

"Hey, Ludwig? Can I come in?"

The blond hesitated, then he raised his head from the pillow. "Yeah."

His brother swung open the door, a plate in his hands. "Are you hungry?"

Ludwig didn't respond. He placed his head back in his pillow, his hair draping over his face.

"Giving me the silent treatment isn't going to change my mind." Gilbert said.

"I just want to know why." Ludwig mumbled.

"I know." Gilbert set the plate of food on the bedside table. He placed himself beside Ludwig and ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Ludwig sat up, jerking away from Gilbert.

"Because you don't need to know." Gilbert said.

Ludwig cast him another glare before falling back into bed.

"Pouting will not help." Ludwig didn't raise his head, but he felt the bed shift as Gilbert stood. "I'll be leaving soon. I would like to be on good terms before then."

As the door closed across the room, Ludwig brought his eyes to his door. He felt a pain in his chest and throat. It wasn't fair. How could his brother leave him like that?

Ludwig brought his blanket to his chest and rolled over to the edge of his bed. As far away from the door he could get.

Gilbert came back twenty minutes later. "Will you help me outside?"

Ludwig thought about saying no, that way Gilbert would have to stay. However he knew Gilbert had other means of getting out of the tower. How else would he have gotten in and out before ludwig's hair was long enough?

After a few moments of silence, Ludwig sat up. He kept his eyes down as he walked past Gilbert and to the window. He heard his brother sigh and follow him.

"Ludwig, this is ridiculous."

"So is you keeping me in this tower." Ludwig grumbled.

"What was that?" Gilbert said, grabbing Ludwig's shoulders.

Ludwig didn't want to be mad, but he couldn't help it. "I want to leave!"

Gilbert threw his hands in the air. "I thought we went over this."

"We have, but I don't understand-"

"All you need to understand is that you are never leaving this tower!" Gilbert roared.

Ludwig stared at his brother. Hurt swirled in his chest. He clenched his jaw to fight back the hateful words he wanted to shout, or his tears. He wasn't sure.

Gilbert coughed in his hand before straightening out his clothes. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay." Ludwig said. He wrapped his hair over the hook and pushed it off the ledge. He kept his head turned from Gilbert, unable to look his brother in the face.

"Bye, Ludwig."

The blond felt Gilbert press a kiss to his head. Then he heard him descend the tower. Ludwig kept his hair down, even after his brother was long gone.

Feliciano came back the next day. Ludwig had been up since dawn waiting for the boy. He didn't show up until noon. And Ludwig was mad.

He had waited all morning for the boy and he shows up whenever he wanted. Who did that someone? Ludwig didn't exactly know how friends worked but he was pretty sure this was not how.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano shouted. "Are you there?"

Ludwig sat under the windowsill, refusing to answer Feliciano. He was mad at Gilbert and at Feliciano. He felt so alone in his tower. He just wished he could leave.

"Sorry I took so long! My brother was being a jerk and I…" Feliciano stopped shouting and Ludwig thought he heard sniffles. "I'm sorry. He's just so mean."

Now Ludwig felt bad. He sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, Feliciano. I've had a rough morning."

"Are you okay?" the boy said dropping his upset attitude and directing all of his attention on Ludwig.

Okay, now the blond felt really bad. "Yeah. It's my brother too. He won't let me leave my tower."

"Why do you listen? Is he here now?"

"No, but-"

"Then come down! It's weird talking to you from clear down here!" Ludwig was taken aback. Feliciano sure could change topics and moods fast.

Ludwig said nothing. He pulled into his tower and glanced around. Why would he stay? If Gilbert wouldn't let him leave willingly, Ludwig would just have to do it on his own.

"I'm coming." Ludwig shouted down to Feliciano.

Though he was too far away to see clearly, Ludwig was sure he saw Feliciano smile brightly. "Hurry up!"

Ludwig looked around his tower one last time. Should he take anything? He was going to come back. Right? He bit his lip, heart pounding in his throat. Then he turned and stepped on the windowsill. He wrapped his hair around the hook and leaned out the window.

A gust of air traveled up the tower, pushing and Ludwig's chest and whipping his black shirt around. With a deep breath, he swung out the window and began to glide smoothly down the side of his tower.

After a few feet, Ludwig loosened his death grip on the rope of hair. He slid faster and faster, the loose hair around his face lifting above his ears. He let out a laugh and looked down to see the ground fast approaching. He tightened his grip, his toes just inches above the ground.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano said softly. "You okay?"

The blond raised his eyes to the brunet. He was shorter than Ludwig had expected. Though his eyes and gentle face were nothing like he could imagine.

"I'm fine. I've just never touched the ground before." Ludwig breathed.

Feliciano grinned "Really? It's pretty soft here, go ahead."

With a nod, ludwig lowered his bare feet. The grass tickled the sensitive soles and a grin broke across his face. He took one, two, three wide steps away from his tower. "I'm outside!" he shouted. "I'm outside!"

Feliciano watched, laughing to himself as Ludwig ran in circles. Though his long hair trailed behind him and caught twigs and leaves, he didn't care. His arms were spread wide and his head was thrown back.

Suddenly, Ludwig was gripping Feliciano's arms. "This is the best thing i have ever done! Oh, if only Gilbert knew-!" Ludwig's pale face somehow went lighter.

"What's the matter?" Feliciano asked, concerned.

"If Gilbert finds out, he'll kill me!" Ludwig said, digging his hands into his hair.

"When does he get back?" Feliciano moved closer to Ludwig.

"Not for a while. He won't find out. I'll be back before then." Ludwig lowered his hands. "It'll be okay."

Feliciano eyed Ludwig before smiling. "Well, let's go."

"Go where?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, we can't stay here. This is your first time out of the tower. Let's go somewhere fun."

"Oh." Ludwig followed as Feliciano left the clearing surrounding his tower.

He had to tug and pull at his hair as they walked. He never knew how big of an inconvenience having such long hair could be. After struggling for ten minutes, Ludwig let out a breath of frustration.

"Do you need help?" Feliciano giggled.

After another huff, Ludwig nodded. "It keeps getting stuck on stuff."

"I'll braid it when we get to the house. For now, I'll help you carry it." Feliciano moved behind Ludwig and began to gather armfuls of the golden locks.

"Thanks." Ludwig blushed. He never had an issue moving around his tower, why would be struggle now?

Feliciano bumped his shoulder against Ludwig's. "Don't worry about it." Ludwig blinked at Feliciano. It was like the brunet read his mind. "You're out of your element. You'll get used to moving around with your hair."

Ludwig smiled a little smile then nodded. He found he didn't mind Feliciano brushing against him as they walked.

"Lovino!" Feliciano stuck his head through the door and shouted for his brother.

Ludwig stood outside, fiddling with the bundles of hair in his arms. His feet hurt from walking around barefoot and his head hurt from the bright sun.

"Let's go." Feliciano finally said, leading Ludwig into the cool dark house. "We can wash your hair, then I'll braid it."

"How long will that take?" Ludwig asked. He didn't want to spend his new found freedom on cleaning his hair.

"To wash or braid it?"

"Both." Ludwig tugged his hair inside the house and Feliciano closed the door.

"Maybe an hour. Or two." Feliciano replied, untangling a twig.

"Can we move quickly? I want to do as much as I can before Gilbert comes home." Ludwig asked shyly.

Feliciano grinned brightly. "Well let's stop standing around."


	2. Chapter 2

Shine like Stars

Chapter 2

Ludwig couldn't stop walking. His hair swung in a thick braid by his ankles. He had never felt so free to move before.

Feliciano was in his brother's room, rooting around under the bed and in the closet. "I know it's in here somewhere."

"What are you looking for?" Ludwig asked with a quick turn of his heel. His hair followed him easily.

"Clothes. I want to take you out, but you can't go looking like that." Feliciano sat on his feet and looked around.

Ludwig looked at his shirt and shorts that fit a little small and compared himself to Feliciano who had a nice fitting shirt and the same pants Gilbert often wore. He wore low cut boots opposed to Ludwig's barefeet.

"Why are we in here, then?" Ludwig asked.

"Lovino has a boyfriend and he's here often enough to have at least something for you to borrow." Feliciano pushed himself off the floor and moved to dresser.

"Will he be mad?" Ludwig asked.

"Nah. Lovi claims he hates Antonio, but he doesn't, and I'm sure he won't mind if you borrowed Antonio's clothes. I'm sure he won't even notice." Feliciano replied.

"Oh." Ludwig said, slightly confused with all the names.

"Here's some jeans." Feliciano said, producing a pair of pants.

Ludwig took them from Feliciano and frowned. "These aren't soft."

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked, flinging open the closet door.

"They're not like my normal pants. These are rough."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig over his shoulder. After a moment his mouth formed an 'o' shape. "You mean like sweatpants."

Ludwig nodded slowly. "I think that is what my brother called them."

The brunet laughed. "Those are jeans. They're supposed to be rough, so you don't tear them as easy. They're like outside sweatpants."

"Oh." Ludwig said, feeling slightly stupid.

He laid the jeans on the bed and pulled off his little shorts. As he was tugging the rough material over his sensitive skin, he found Feliciano staring at him. "What is it?"

The brunet blushed and faced the closet again. "You look really strong, with big muscles. I'm just curious how that's possible if you've never left the tower.

"Gilbert gave me some exercise equipment. I saw some stuff on the tv and wanted to try it out."

"Oh." Feliciano's cheeks darkened once more before he turned to the closet. After a bit more rummaging, he produced a pair of newish looking tennis shoes. "These should fit."

Ludwig took the shoes from Feliciano and eyed them carefully. "I've never worn shoes before."

"Wait, what?" the brunet gave Ludwig a crazy look.

"There is no need for them in my tower." Ludwig said. He sat on the bed and tried to shove the shoe on.

Feliciano stared at him dumbly before jumping up. "Wait, you need socks, and you'll need to untie the laces."

"I didn't know you were supposed to wear socks with them." Ludwig said. He was beginning to feel like an idiot with each new thing Feliciano helped him with.

"It helps keep your feet from getting blisters." Feliciano smiled and handed Ludwig a pair of black socks. Ludwig couldn't help but feel like he was five again.

"Thanks." Ludwig took the socks and wiggled them on. Feliciano sat beside him and began picking at the knots.

Ludwig watched in silence as Feliciano handed him one shoe, then the other, then even tied them for Ludwig.

"That should do it." Feliciano grinned at Ludwig.

"I'm sorry." Ludwig mumbled.

"For what?" Feliciano furrowed his brows and took Ludwig's hands.

"I don't know how to do anything."

Feliciano waved a delicate hand. "So what? We all had to learn how to function. You're just a little late is all."

"Am I not a burden?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert never said it to his face, but overhearing conversations and just the look in his brother's eyes said that sometimes, it was too much for Gilbert to take care of Ludwig.

"What?" Feliciano asked. "Don't be ridiculous."

Ludwig said nothing but felt a smile tease his lips as he followed Feliciano out of the room and downstairs.

"Alright, so we can go get pasta, go to the park. What would you like?"

"I don't know. I want to do everything." Ludwig said, honestly.

Feliciano placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, his brow in a rather adorable furrow. "Then we better make this good."

Ludwig startled when the door opened. He spun on his heel and saw… Feliciano walking through the door? Ludwig rubbed his eyes and looked between the two. This just wasn't possible.

"Feli, Antonio isn't coming over, so make enough dinner for just…" the new Feliciano trailed off as he looked at Ludwig.

Upon further analysis, Ludwig realized that it wasn't Feliciano, he just looked a lot like him. However they had different eye color and this new Feliciano had a darker shade to his hair.

"Feli, who is this?" the other Feliciano asked.

"Lovi, don't be mad." Feliciano walked to his look alike, his hands raised like Ludwig had seen people do to spooked horses in his movies.

"Who. Is. This." the man called Lovi said, his jaw clenched.

"This is Ludwig, he's my friend." Feliciano said softly.

"You were _alone_ with him?" Lovi snapped, dropping the things he had been carrying.

"Only for a little bit. He was locked in a tower and wanted to see the town." Though it was the truth, Ludwig heard how absurd it sounded.

Lovi blinked dumbly before rubbing his temple. "You are an idiot."

Ludwig saw how Feliciano's face fall and couldn't stand it. He stepped forward. "That wasn't nice."

"Well he certainly isn't the brightest crayon in the box." Lovi snapped, making Ludwig reel.

The blond didn't understand what that was supposed to mean, but he knew it hurt Feliciano's feelings. "He did me a favor bringing him here, if you have anyone to be mad at, it's me."

Lovi rounded to Ludwig. "You want me to be mad at you?"

"Better me than him. Feliciano was helping me." Ludwig said.

"Why did you drag my brother into your situation then? Can you not help yourself?"

Ludwig narrowed his icy eyes. "He's my friend, he was just looking out for me. You should be proud at how selfless he acted."

Lovi paused and his face fell. He seemed out of words to spit at Ludwig. Feliciano came to stand in front of his brother, after a moment the two embraced tightly.

"Okay, now tell me what happened." Lovi said, pulling away.

"Promise not to get mad?" Feliciano asked meekly.

Lovi rolled his eyes. "Promise."

Feliciano told his brother how he was walking in the woods and found Ludwig. At this point, the blond learned that his full name was Lovino and Feliciano used Lovi for short. The grumpier of the twins didn't seem all too happy to find out that Ludwig would be staying with them for a few days, but allowed it.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Lovino said. "Show him around?"

"I was kinda hoping we could take him out." Feliciano said slowly.

Ludwig felt like they were talking about a dog. Sure he wanted to go out and explore, but they didn't need to treat him like a new puppy.

"Out where?" Lovino asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Antonio's?" Feliciano grinned and batted his eyes.

"No."

"But, Lovi! He's never met anyone!" Feliciano whined.

"I said, no."

"Did the two of you get in another fight?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino looked at his shoes. After a moment, he spoke. "I saw him talking to some guy and I got mad. He told me it was a new employee, but I can't apologize."

"How come?" Feliciano held his brother's hands.

"I overreacted."

"Oh, Lovi." Feliciano hugged his grumpy brother, who wrapped his arms loosely around the happier.

Ludwig felt a pang of guilt. Feliciano was comforting his brother the way Gilbert had comforted him for so long. And he goes and betrays his trust. Ludwig stepped away from the brothers and found his way to the backyard. He sat and ran his fingers through the grass. He felt like crying, but he couldn't in front of Feliciano. He was afraid the brunet would blame himself.

"Are you okay?"

Raising his head, Ludwig found the brothers watching him carefully. He smiled. "Yeah. Just feel kind of guilty I guess."

"Well, we think we have something that will cheer you up." Feliciano beamed.

Ludwig stood. "What is it?"

"We're going to Antonio's. There's food, drinks, dancing and a lot of people you can meet!" Feliciano wrapped his arm around Ludwig's and tugged him inside.

"Sounds like fun." Ludwig smiled and allowed the brothers to drag him around.

It was _not_ fun. The purple-pink drink Feliciano made Ludwig drink was sour and sweet and burned his throat. Not to mention the swimming in his head.

Turns out, Antonio's was a bar, ran by Lovino's boyfriend. Though, from Ludwig's point of view, he saw that Antonio was boyfriend and Lovino was grumpy and refused to admit that they were together, though he obviously loved the loud Spaniard.

Ludwig dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his temples, glad his hair was pulled back. Feliciano laughed beside Ludwig. "I wouldn't take you for a lightweight."

"I've never drank before." Ludwig admitted.

Feliciano about spit up his drink. "Oh my god, if I knew I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine, Feli." Ludwig said. He had decided the nickname was cute and liked how it rolled off his tongue. "But in movies, it says you have to be a certain age to drink?"

"You're seventeen, aren't you?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig nodded.

Feliciano grinned. "Welcome to Germany, where the drinking age is sixteen."

"So, we won't get in trouble?" Ludwig asked.

"Unless you start getting spirits, then no." Feliciano rubbed Ludwig's back. "Don't worry, you get used to it."

"If you say so." Ludwig said, finishing off his drink.

"That's the spirit!" Feliciano cheered. He motioned to the bartender and two more drinks appeared in front of Ludwig.

A few more drinks later, and Feliciano had Ludwig on the dance floor. The blond was obviously unsure on how to move his feet and body, but he copied Feliciano the best he could. The song wasn't in a language Ludwig knew, but Feliciano seemed to know. He sang every word. Not to mention his voice was beautiful and Ludwig found himself paying more attention to Feliciano than the actual music.

When the song ended, Ludwig leaned heavily against Feliciano, his breath coming fast. "What is this?"

Feliciano laughed and pushed some of Ludwig's weight to his own feet. "It's fun!"

"He's drunk, Feli." Antonio, a happy Spaniard with gorgeous green eyes and wavy brown hair. And don't even get Lovino started on his ass.

"Shh, Gilbert can't know I'm drunk." Ludwig slurred.

Feliciano continued to laugh and Lovino rolled his eyes from his perch on Antonio's lap. However, the Spaniard didn't join them. Instead, his face became serious. "Gilbert?"

"He's my brother." Ludwig tried to rest his head on Feliciano's shoulder, but found he was too tall. He settled for nuzzling his cheek against the soft auburn hair.

"Hm." Antonio patted Lovino's thigh and they stood together. "I think it's time we get these two home."

Lovino rolled his eyes as Feliciano laughed. "We're fine! Right Luddy?"

Ludwig wasn't sure if he was more confused about the nickname or the strange sensation in his stomach. "Yeah. Were fine." he said after a moment.

"No no, Ludwig has never drank before and he is sure to have a hangover." Antonio took Ludwig's weight off Feliciano's shoulder.

"Whassa hangover?" Ludwig asked. His braid felt extremely heavy and he was half tempted to chop it off, but then Gilbert would certainly find out he had left!

"You'll feel it in the morning." Antonio replied.

"In the morning? Gilbert comes in the morning." Ludwig said, vaguely remembering his brother coming home soon. He couldn't figure just when at the moment though.

"No, he doesn't." Antonio reassured Ludwig as he dumped him in the car.

"Hey! I know this! I've never been in one before!" Ludwig said loudly.

"Yes, you have." Antonio chuckled as Lovino struggled with Feliciano and finally dumped him in the car.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cheered, climbing into the blond's lap. "I found you!"

"I didn't go anywhere?" Ludwig laughed.

Antonio started the car and Lovino told the two drunks to shut up as they headed back home.

"Uh oh." Antonio said, maneuvering through traffic cones. "Looks like the road is closed."

Ludwig rolled down his window. He suddenly felt hot and his stomach was flip flopping.

"Does this mean we'll have to take the bridge?" Lovino asked solemnly.

Feliciano stopped laughing and Ludwig rolled his head to see the usual happy brunet look almost sober.

"Bridge?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano nodded. "We went around it on our way here. Most people don't like to go over it."

"How come?"

"Well-"

"A couple was murdered on it." Lovino said bluntly.

"Wait, what?" Ludwig's stomach began to churn.

Antonio gave Lovino a look, who in turn, folded his arms and looked out the window. Antonio sighed. "A family was driven off the road a couple years ago. Only the kids survived. A boy around eight and an infant boy."

Ludwig shuddered and felt his happy feeling slip away inch by inch. "What happened to them?"

"They went to live with their grandparents. I heard they passed away a few years later and the media lost track of the boys. Easy to do in a small town."

"People say the mom and dad haunt the bridge." Feliciano said softly, pressing against Ludwig. The blond wrapped his arm around Feliciano's shoulder. "They say that you can hear them calling for their sons, and crying."

They approached the bridge and Ludwig suddenly retched and leapt for the door.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried as the door fell open. Antonio slammed on the brakes as Ludwig stumbled out to the side of the road as he began puking.

Feliciano scrambled after the blond and gathered his hair. "Are you okay?"

After a moment of heavy breathing, Ludwig nodded. "I think so. I've hardly thrown up. Like ever."

"Lovi? Do you have any water?" Feliciano called over his shoulder, then he faced Ludwig again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you drink."

After rinsing his mouth, Ludwig replied. "I'm fine. I'm okay."

Feliciano patted his back and hugged him gently. "Let's go."

Ludwig nodded and lifted to his head to see- Gilbert? Ludwig reeled back before realising it was only a picture and _not_ Gilbert. Just a man who looked like him, despite having golden hair. A woman stood next to him in the picture and Ludwig felt her eyes were very familiar. Upon closer inspection he found that they were _his_ eyes. Ludwig suddenly wanted to puke again.

"Ludwig, come on." Feliciano wrapped his arm around Ludwig and hauled him to his feet.

Unable to think of anything besides the small shrine for the deceased parents of two young boys, Ludwig stumbled after Feliciano to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Shine Like Stars

Chapter 3

Ludwig woke with a headache. He shoved his fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp. He was thirsty and wanted a bath.

Suddenly, something moved beside him. He jumped and fell to the floor as a mop of autumn hair poked out from beneath the soft blanket. A blanket Ludwig didn't recognize in a room he didn't know.

"Ludwig?"

In a rush, the blond remembered leaving his tower and going out with Feliciano, and seeing the photograph that looked like his brother and...he was going to puke.

Feliciano seemed to read his face and threw a trash can in Ludwig's arms. The blond promptly emptied his stomach.

"Stay here, I'll get you some water." With a soft touch to Ludwig's hair, Feliciano was out the door.

He soon returned with water and toast. "Here, this will make you feel better."

Ludwig sipped the water and nibbled the toast until his stomach stopped flipping, but his head still pounded. It didn't help his thoughts were going a mile a minute. When he had mentioned Gilbert, Antonio seemed to recognize the name. Was Gilbert a common name? But there was also Antonio knowing Gilbert wouldn't be back this morning and Ludwig didn't remember telling Antonio Gilbert's schedule. Maybe one of the twins did though. Either way, he wanted to talk to Antonio, just to be sure.

"I'm sorry." Feliciano mumbled.

Stirred from his thoughts, Ludwig raised his eyes to Feliciano. "Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have let you drink so much. At the time, I forgot that you were, you know…"

"Locked in a tower?" Ludwig chuckled.

Feliciano let out a weak giggle. "Yeah, I guess."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Ludwig's heart was pounding in his throat, though he couldn't be sure way. Was it the reminder he had to return to his tower eventually or maybe that his and Feliciano's fingers were a breath apart from touching?

Feliciano stood. "Let's go get some breakfast, that will help with your headache."

"Is Antonio still here?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah. He and Lovi had a sleepover." Feliciano giggled and lead Ludwig to the door.

In the kitchen, Lovino was setting the table while Antonio flipped pancakes at the stove. Ludwig wandered over in curiosity. Gilbert usually brought him toaster pancakes so watching them being made this way was new to him.

"Have you never seen a pancake before?" Antonio teased.

Ludwig felt heat rise in his neck. "I know what pancakes are. It's just weird seeing them this way."

Antonio gave him a thoughtful look before handing him the spatula. "Here, you try."

Fumbling, Ludwig pushed the flat metal under the fluffy pancake. As Antonio gave him instructions on not to flip it too harshly, the twins watched from the table, matching grins on their faces.

"I have a question, Antonio." Ludwig was finally able to add the fluffy pancake to a rather large stack of them.

Though curiosity flicked across his features, Antonio nodded for Ludwig to continue.

"Uhm," Ludwig tucked a loosening hair behind his ear. "Last night, at the club, you seemed to know something about my brother?"

Antonio bobbed his head, but Ludwig couldn't tell if he was agreeing with Ludwig or understanding.

"Maybe we should talk outside." Antonio said softly.

Ludwig glanced at Feliciano but followed Antonio to the back porch. He wasn't afraid of him though he was pretty much a stranger. Leaving the tower had given him some courage.

Antonio sat on the porch steps. Ludwig slung his loosening braid over his shoulder and settled beside him. Antonio didn't speak for a while and Ludwig began nervously picking at split ends.

Finally, Antonio spoke. "Gilbert and I are best friends."

Ludwig stopped breathing. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he looked at Antonio in utter confusion.

"We work together. I know he's away for the job right now and when he'll be back."

"That doesn't prove anything." Ludwig said, finally breathing.

"Gilbert has white hair and red eyes. He's albino, like your grandfather, who passed away a few years after the accident." Antonio said calmly.

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't understand. If you're friends, how come I don't know you? Do you know why I've been locked up? Did you know I existed?" His voice was raising, which was hard to do since it had dropped very low as he aged.

"Easy Ludwig. One question at a time." Antonio said calmly.

Sucking in a breath, Ludwig tried to organize his thoughts. Unable to get a clear image of what he wanted, he asked the first question again. "You said you are friends, how come I don't know you?"

"Gilbert didn't want you to know about me. So you wouldn't think he was leaving you for me." Antonio said.

Ludwig frowned. Well, that was stupid. "Okay. So you know I live in the tower?"

"Yes. I'm the only one who does." Antonio said calmly. "Though, not anymore."

Ludwig nodded, though he didn't know why. "Do you know the reason he kept me there?"

"That's where it gets complicated." Antonio sighed. "You remember the bridge we were at last night?"

Again, the blond nodded, the images of himself and Gilbert that wasn't them floated through his mind.

"The couple who died there were your parents. You and Gilbert made it out and lived with your dad's parents. Gilbert is albino, as you know, and got teased. When he went back to school an orphan, it got worse. He was only eight. As he got older, your grandparents had to pull him from school. When it became time for you to go to school, they had died.

"By that time, Gilbert and I were great friends and you two moved in with us. However, Gilbert didn't want to put you through school because of his experience. He used what was left of the life insurance from your parents and got your tower. I had to convince my parents to buy it for him since he was thirteen. We lied and said it was a club house.

"Then he put you there and said he wanted to live there with just you two. We would visit you guys, but my parents moved away and took me with them." Antonio sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "By the time I came back, you were too old to bring you out too the world. Not that Gilbert listened to me. He wanted to protect you."

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard." Ludwig glared at his bare toes.

Antonio shrugged. "That's Gilbert for you. Once he sets his mind on something, there's no going back."

Ludwig buried his hands in his hair, thoroughly destroying what was left of the braid. "My head hurts."

A rough hand patted Ludwig on the back. "I know. I've known Gilbert for as long as I can remember and I still can't figure it out."

"What if I didn't go back?" Ludwig mumbled to his knees.

Antonio paused. Then he shrugged. "I can't really answer that."

"I like it here." Ludwig lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. His eyes met the door but his mind saw a brunet with a wonderful smile, kind eyes and such an adorable face. "I don't ever want to go to that tower again."

"You'll have to discuss this with Gilbert, Ludwig." Antonio said gently.

"I know. But I don't think he'll understand." Ludwig tore his gaze away from the door. "Will you help me talk to him?"

Antonio smiled. "Yes, of course."

"Ludwig? Toni? You guys okay?" Feliciano poked his head out the door. He wore a worried expression and Ludwig quickly stood to reassure him.

"We're fine." Ludwig walked inside, Feliciano close to his side. "What are we doing today?"

Feliciano smiled, his concerned face replaced with his usual happy glow. "I wanted to take you to the mall. It's small, but we'll be able to get your own clothes. You can't wear Antonio's forever."

"I've never been clothes shopping." Ludwig said. Feliciano sat at the kitchen table and their meal started.

"It's fun." Feliciano grinned, stuffing a forkful of pancake in his mouth.

"How are you going to pay for a new wardrobe?" Lovino asked around his own mouthful of food.

Feliciano swallowed and smiled meekly. "Well…"

"No." Lovino said.

"Oh, come on! I leave the house so you guys can have sex and you won't let me borrow some money?" Feliciano waved his fork in the air. Ludwig watched with silent amusement.

Lovino blushed darkly. "Those are two completely opposite things!"

"Wait, I have a question." Ludwig said suddenly.

The brothers stopped bickering and looked at Ludwig curiously. The blond felt heat rise on his neck. "I know what sex is, I've seen it on the t.v., but I've never seen two men have sex."

Antonio snorted, Feliciano blushed and Lovino got mad. Ludwig began to think Lovino was always mad.

"Ludwig, two guys can have sex, much like a boy and a girl can." Feliciano said. He was grinning, though his cheeks were very dark.

"But how? We don't have the same parts." Ludwig asked.

"Er, Antonio. You're the oldest, why don't you tell him?" Feliciano said. He usually wasn't this bashful on the subject, but he had become attracted to Ludwig and it was awkward explaining gay sex to someone you wanted to have gay sex with.

Antonio cleared his throat. "Do you know how a vagina works?"

"Don't babies come out of it?" Ludwig asked, not understanding why the twins were so uncomfortable.

"Yes. And girls also use that some hole to have sex with," Antonio said, not so much as batting an eye. "However, us boys don't have that hole, so we use a different hole. Can you think of one?"

Ludwig was silent until understanding covered his face, which was steadily turning red. "Oh. I, uh, get it now."

"Alright! Is everyone ready to go shopping?" Feliciano stood and clapped his hands.

"I am." Lovino jumped away from the table and made a dash for upstairs.

Ludwig stood more slowly. "Will you braid my hair again, Feliciano? It's falling apart."

The happier of the twins grinned. "Yeah. We can get it cut too, if you'd like."

"Cut? Like, off?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure they would love to donate it." Feliciano stepped close to Ludwig and tucked a chunk behind Ludwig's ear.

"I don't know. Gilbert still doesn't know I left, how would he feel if he came home and all my hair was gone? How would he get into the tower?" Ludwig said.

Feliciano smiled gently. "We don't have to. It was just a suggestion," he patted Ludwigs cheek. "Now lets braid this mess."

Gilbert closed the file on his computer and smiled. He was done almost a whole week early. That means, combined with his trip home, Ludwig will see him three days earlier than expected.

He was glad. He had left on a rough patch and felt awful for it. Sometimes he wished he could tell Ludwig he was protecting him, but knew his brother wouldn't understand.

Gilbert closed his laptop and slid it into it's bag. Then he stood and popped his back. He was thinking he should call up Francis and that English fella Arthur to get a drink. And get Ludwig more gifts. He already had a bag full of trinkets and snacks for Ludwig, but Gilbert couldn't help himself.

He crossed his hotel room and threw his shoes on. He slid his wallet into his pocket, grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

Two rooms down, he banged on the door of the room he knew Francis was staying. "Put your clothes on! We're going out!"

Francis swung open the door, not thirty seconds later, naked. "Might as well come in before you bug the neighbors."

Gilbert waltzed in, ignoring Arthur's protests. Though the British man refused to accept it, everyone knew he and Francis were sleeping together.

" _Whot_ do you want?" Arthur snapped, the sheet firmly wrapped around his shoulders and covering every inch of skin besides his face.

"A drink. We've been working all day," Gilbert glanced from his naked friend to the angry British man on the bed. "Well, _I've_ been working all day."

Francis laughed and lit a cigarette. Arthur glared at the two. "We were kind of busy."

"Were," Gilbert grinned. "Past tense. Plus, I need help picking stuff out for Ludwig."

Though Arthur seemed tough, he was a big push over. He loved helping Gilbert pick out trinkets for Ludwig, despite never meeting the boy. It was quite convenient actually, since Gilbert wanted _both_ snowglobes or t-shirts, Arthur was there to make him choose one. Not to mention, it got him out of the bed and shuffling to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Are you leaving here pretty soon?" Francis asked. He gripped his smoke in his mouth as he pulled on his trousers, without any underwear. Arthur was in for a treat.

"Day after tomorrow. I miss my brother." Gilbert offered a rather terrible pout, then he grinned. "Figured we could hit the town one last time."

Francis shrugged. "I don't mind. Arthur likes drinking. Gets him horny."

Arthur came from the bathroom and punched Francis. "I thought you were going home next week."

Gilbert shrugged, then grinned. "Well, now I get to surprise my baby brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Shine Like Stars

Chapter 4

Ludwig was too excited, then drunk, last night to really understand what a car was. They were going extremely fast while sitting. He had seen them on his t.v., but he didn't quite get them until now. Cars were amazing, and very scary.

They drove next to other cars full of people, and they were all going fast. Ludwig clung to Feliciano's hand as they drove to the mall, flinching when they passed or were passed by other cars. He also pressed his nose against the window while zooming past large fields and a lake.

The mall was a strange place. A lot of people were there, more than the place they went to last night, Ludwig thought. Children pointed at his hair in awe and teenage girls gazed at him curiously.

Ludwig bent to Feliciano's ear. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Feliciano squeezed Ludwig's hand. "We don't get a lot of new people around here, especially with hair that goes to their ankles."

"Is my hair bad?" Ludwig quickly reached up to touch the freshly washed and braided locks.

"No, just not the usual around here," Feliciano smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

Ludwig frowned. "Should I get it cut?"

"It's your hair. If you want to, then I say yes. If you don't, then I say no." Feliciano said simply.

The blond pulled the heavy braid over his shoulder and looked at the cross crossed locks of hair. "Not today. But I will."

"Hey, are we shopping or what?" Lovino snapped from Antonio's side. Their hands were interlocked sweetly, quite the opposite of how Ludwig was clutching Feliciano. He loosened his grip to a more comfortable state.

"We're coming, grumpy pants!" Feliciano grinned. "Where should we go first?"

"What kind of clothes do you want, Ludwig?" Antonio asked.

The blond blinked. He hadn't a clue what he wanted, let alone what half of them were called.

"Okay, how about…" Feliciano trailed off, then he grinned. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Dogs," Ludwig was confused. Why was Feliciano asking him these random questions?

"What's your favorite shape?"

"Stars," Ludwig shook his head. "What are you doing?"

"Now we know what kind of clothes to get you!" Feliciano turned Ludwig around and pushed him into the nearest store.

"That didn't make any sense," Lovino grumbled, but followed after them. Antonio just rolled his eyes and laughed.

Ludwig wasn't sure what to look for when Feliciano told him to look around. He walked around islands with folded shirts and pants. He spotted a few things that looked like Gilbert's clothes, but he didn't find anything he liked. After a few minutes, Feliciano came up to him with arms full of clothes.

"Did you find anything you like?" Feliciano asked.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for," the blond admitted shyly.

Feliciano smiled. "No worries. Why don't we try these things on?"

Before Ludwig could say anything, Feliciano had locked them in a small room that felt like a closet.

"Why are you in here with me?" Ludwig asked. They were pressed pretty close together, though not touching.

"So I can help you, duh." Feliciano grinned. "Now take those off."

An hour later, Ludwig was wearing his new favorite outfit that consisted of jeans, brown rubber flip flops, and a shirt that depicted a life like picture of a German shepherd wearing a police hat.

Feliciano had tried to get Ludwig into something more fashionable, but he had insisted on the dog shirt and flip flops. Seeing a losing battle, Feliciano relented and swiped his card.

Lovino got a kick out of the outfit. At least, until Antonio whacked him upside the head. "Be nice. I think it's cute."

Ludwig felt his heart warm and smiled at Antonio. "Thank you."

They walked out of the mall and deposited Ludwigs bags in the car while deciding what to do for lunch.

Feliciano wanted something Ludwig would want, though the blond didn't care. They could go to a dog food place and he would be happy. He was finally seeing the world and where they ate didn't bother him.

Getting irritated by everyone debating, Lovino lead everyone to the nearest restaurant. A quaint diner that had a single sign that said FOOD.

"So, is the place called Food?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano laughed. "No, it's called Grandma's Home Cooked Food. When they put the sign up, they found it was too expensive for the whole thing, so they settled on Food."

"Oh," that was all Ludwig could think of to say to such a story.

Antonio held the door open as an elderly couple walked out. Ludwig examined the restaurant's windows. A large poster with stars was pasted to the window on his right. He quickly went to examine it. It read:

 **Come look at the stars!**

 **Join Grandma June and the Young Men and Women club April 7th in Willow Park at 9 P.M. to learn and gaze at the stars!**

 **See you there!**

There were two characters drawn on the bottom of the poster. One had her hand pointed to the sky while a boy examined a book with a crudely drawn constellation.

"Ludwig, what are you looking at?" Feliciano asked.

"There's a stargazing event tonight," Ludwig said. "It sounds fun."

Lovino made his way over and read the sign. He scoffed when he was finished. "We used to go to that when we were kids. After you turn eight, it's very boring."

Feliciano whacked his brother's shoulder. "Its super fun! They even have little cookies after."

Ludwig became visibly excited. "Can we go? I know you've done so much for me already, but-"

"Of course we can go!" Feliciano cheered. "We haven't been in _forever._ Lovino secretly likes it. He just doesn't want Toni to know or he'll start getting all gushy."

"Feliciano!" Lovino snapped.

"My little Lovi likes looking at the stars? How _cute!"_ Antonio wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Feliciano laughed and grabbed Ludwig's hand. "C'mon. I'm starving."

Ludwig let himself be pulled inside the diner while Lovino yelled at Antonio behind them. The diner consisted of rows with three cherry red booth tables on each side, that ended with a bar in the back. A long window showed the kitchen behind the bar. The middle of the floor was charmingly cluttered with mismatched chairs and tables. The floor was wood and creaked with every step someone took. Ludwig loved it.

A plump woman lifted a piece of the bar and bustled over to them. "Is that my Feli?"

"Hi, Grandma June," Feliciano grinned as he was hugged.

Grandma June was shorter than Feliciano, who only came to Ludwig's chin. She had pure white hair that was braided thickly down to her waist. Large round glasses sat on her delicate nose. Her cheeks were red and chubby and her teeth were too straight to be real. Ludwig asked Feliciano about that later and discovered they were called 'dentures.'

"And who is this?" Grandma June faced Ludwig.

"This is my friend Ludwig, he's visiting from out of town," Feliciano said.

Trying to smile his best, Ludwig held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss June."

Instead of shaking his hand, Grandma June yanked Ludwig into a bone crunching hug. "Just call me Grandma June. Or plain ol' June. 'Miss' makes me old."

"Oh, alright," Ludwig awkwardly patted the woman's back as Lovino snickered and Feliciano and Antonio grinned.

"What beautiful hair! Gonna send me on a run for my money! Looks like I've been booted from the 'longest hair in town' position," the woman laughed and patted Ludwigs cheek.

Ludwig chuckled weakly and looked to Feliciano for help.

The brunet quickly spoke up. "Ludwig will need to try a few famous things on your menu, Grandma June!"

"Oh, of course. Go sit and I'll send August over with some menus," Grandma June went to give Antonio and Lovino a hug and what appeared to be kisses.

"That was...intense," Ludwig whispered to Feliciano.

He laughed. "That's Grandma June for you. Wait until you meet August, he's crankier than Lovino."

Ludwig chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at Lovino. He was being wrestled into a hug from Grandma June while Antonio laughed.

Feliciano picked a booth table. The cushions were red and not too comfortable. The table was wood and was worn down in four spots in the shape of oval plates. Another four worn out spots were smaller and from cups.

A teenager with fiery red hair and a million freckles stopped by their table notebook in hand. "Hey, Feliciano."

"Hi, August. This is my friend Ludwig," Feliciano pointed delicately at the blond.

Ludwig offered a shy smile, which August returned, though it looked like he was in pain. "Nice to meet you. I guess you'll be needing a menu then?"

"Er, yes please," Ludwig took the menu August offered. It was a single laminated sheet with breakfast on one side and half lunch, half dinner on the other. Desserts were crammed on the bottom of the dinner selection while the drinks were squished in the top corner of the breakfast side.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few," August grimaced again and went to another table.

Lovino slumped into the seat opposite Ludwig and Feliciano. Antonio slid in next to him.

"That old woman is going to be the death of me," Lovino combed his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, she means well," Antonio grinned.

"She wouldn't stop touching my hair, now it's going to look like a mop!" Lovino hissed.

"I don't see a difference," Feliciano said with a grin.

"I'm going to punch you," Lovino glared.

"Hi, Antonio," a girl squeaked. She had short black cropped hair, braces with rainbow bands and quite an impressive set of breasts under a purple t-shirt with a unicorn on the front.

"Hello, April," Antonio grinned. "How are you?"

The girl blushed darkly. "I'm fine, my braces come off in like a month."

"That's great! You'll look even more beautiful than you do now."

April's blush spread to her neck. "Th-thank you."

"April! These plates aren't going to serve themselves!" a woman who looked like an older version of April, but with red hair like August, shouted from the bar.

"Coming, Mama!" April waved one last time at Antonio before walking briskly away. Ludwig watched her chest as she went, wondering how anyone could manage with something like that. Especially when they bounced so much.

"Who is that?" Ludwig asked.

"That's May, she's August and April's mom," Feliciano said, though he was glaring at Ludwig.

"Is everyone here named after a month?" the blond looked at Feliciano and was surprised to find such an angry face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes," was the only answer Feliciano supplied. Ludwig wasn't sure what question it was answering, but when Feliciano said nothing more, he assumed both.

Lovino snickered. "Oh, don't be mad, Feli. Her tits are just that impressive. I don't think Ludwig has ever seen a pair. He's just curious."

Feliciano flushed red. "I am _not_ jealous. He can look at whomever he wants."

Ludwig looked between to two bickering brothers before facing Antonio. "What did I do?"

"You just stared at April a little too long," Antonio said softly.

"Was that bad?"

Antonio lifted a shoulder. "Feliciano likes you. He doesn't like that you were _looking_ at her...breasts."

"So, looking at breasts is bad?"

"Well, no. Feliciano just likes you. It hurt his feelings when you looked at her like that," Antonio explained.

Ludwig seemed to finally understand. He made a soft 'ooh' sound. He turned and tapped Feliciano's shoulder.

"Yes, Ludwig?" Feliciano said rather coldly.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to," Ludwig said. It was kind of embarrassing with Antonio and Lovino watching.

Feliciano glanced at him before breaking out in a smile. "It's okay. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

Ludwig smiled shyly. "Will you help me decide? You know everything here."

"Okay," Feliciano scooched closer to Ludwig and pointed out the best things to eat.

By the time April came back, Ludwig had decided on some strange thing called a hamburger. Ludwig was careful to keep his eyes firmly on the girl's face as they took their order. When she left, Feliciano explained that they were all named after months as a family tradition. Ludwig thought it was weird, but didn't question it any further.

With lunch in front of them and Ludwig's quiet excitement for a night of stargazing, they enjoyed each other's company. Ludwig never wanted to go back to his tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Shine Like Stars

Chapter Five

Ludwig tried to hide his impatience as he waited by the door. Lovino and Antonio had opted for a night in while Feliciano and Ludwig went to the stargazing event. Feliciano was taking forever to tell his brother bye. Mainly because Lovino and Antonio kept reminding Feliciano to drive safe, let them know when they got back, don't do anything stupid, come straight home, call them if they needed anything and so on and so on. Ludwig gathered that Feliciano got frequently lost.

"Okay, okay, _okay_ ," Feliciano had finally backed out of the kitchen. He was holding a blanket and a few jackets in his arms while his hands held the car keys. "We'll be fine, guys."

"Really? Because the last time you want off on your own, you brought a stranger home," Lovino retorted. "No offense, Ludwig."

The blond merely shrugged. Antonio had a point

"Okay, I won't bring anyone home tonight," Feliciano said. "Can we go now?"

Lovino and Antonio shared a look. Lovino sighed. "Alright, go ahead."

Feliciano grinned and grabbed Ludwig's hand. "See you guys later!"

Ludwig waved once before he was out the door with Feliciano.

"Geez, he worries too much," Feliciano said.

"He's right, you know," Ludwig said. Feliciano unlocked the car and they both climbed in.

"What?"

"You do some crazy things, I can understand why he would worry over you," Ludwig said. He hardly struggled with the seat belt and couldn't help but grin when he clicked it in on the first try.

Feliciano smiled as he watched Ludwig. For such a big guy, he really was cute. "I know I'm a little reckless, but Lovino also has his panties in a bunch."

"What does that mean?" Ludwig asked.

"He's grumpy," Feliciano grinned. Ludwig nodded in understanding. Though he wasn't sure if Lovino was the type to wear panties.

They arrived at the park at the same time as Grandma June and May. Ludwig could make out August's red hair climbing the grassy hill. It seemed he was carrying a box. April was just leaving the truck Grandma June was in, a stack of astronomy books in her arms. May was strapping a new born baby to her chest with what looked like to Ludwig was a bed sheet.

"Hey, Grandma June," Feliciano greeted as he and Ludwig climbed out of the car.

"Hello, Feli, Ludwig," Grandma June grinned. "Come for the stars?"

"Yes, Ludwig loves stars and constellations," Feliciano said.

"Wonderful! It's going to be lots of fun," Grandma June pinched their cheeks. "Will you help carry a few things? May has her hands full with July."

Ludwig guessed she meant the baby was and nodded. He and Feliciano were loaded up with tables and bags of snacks and told to set them up at the top of the hill.

Feliciano led the way with the lighter stuff while Ludwig lugged the table up. "Feliciano?" Ludwig said as they hiked.

"Yeah?" he glanced briefly over his shoulder.

"What's May's husband's name?"

"Morton," Feliciano grinned over his shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

Ludwig brought his shoulders up to his ears. "Just curious to know what kind of name he had."

Laughing, Feliciano nodded to a spot. Ludwig set up the table with instructions from Feli. "He's a good man. He's shy, though, so he doesn't come out often."

"Oh," Ludwig took the bag of snacks from Felianco and placed them neatly on the table.

Parents and children started to arrive then. Ludwig noticed he and Feliciano were the only 'big kids' there, but he didn't mind. He was more excited to share his interest in the stars with Feliciano.

Once everyone was gathered at the top of the hill, Grandma June instructed everyone to spread their blankets and lay flat on their backs.

A few of the younger kids got rowdy at this part, wanting to play under the blanket or have their daddy swing them in a cocoon made of the quilts. Ludwig and Feliciano sat patiently. Their hands were almost touching and Ludwig felt a sort of tingle in his fingers. Kind of like when a magnet is too far away to connect with another, but close enough to feel the pull.

When everyone was ready, Grandma June began to talk about the different constellations and what they meant. The only problem was that Ludwig couldn't see all of the stars.

He frowned as Grandma June pointed out a few stars, but not nearly half of what he could see from his tower. Grandma June then explained that they couldn't see a lot of stars because of the town lights. If someone wanted to see millions more, they would have to go away from any towns or cities.

The whole event lasted a little more than half an hour. Grandma June dismissed the crowd and instructed them to the snack tables. Feliciano folded up the blanket they had been laying on and shrugged into the jacket he had brought.

"Did you have fun, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig tried to smile and agree, but Feliciano read right through it. "What?"

"It's just," Ludwig sighed. "You can't see a lot of stars here."

"I know. It's the downside to living in a town," Feliciano said gently.

Ludwig managed to get his lips to form somewhat of a smile. "It's okay. It was still fun to do this with you. I usually looked at them by myself at the tower."

Feliciano grinned. It wasn't innocent, but it wasn't wicked. Somewhere in between.

"What?" Ludwig cocked a brow.

"Are you ready to go home?" Feliciano asked.

"I- home? What?" Ludwig plunged his eyebrows into a furrow.

"Yes or no?"

"Er...no?" Ludwig said.

"Perfect, let's go." Feliciano snatched Ludwig's hand and began to pull him down the hill.

"Where are we going?"

"To look at stars!" Feliciano threw a grin over his shoulder.

"But we just-"

"Oh hush up and follow me."

Ludwig blinked, but allowed himself to be dragged back to their car. He wasn't sure what Feliciano was planning, but figured it would be fun.

Feliciano ushered Ludwig into the car then climbed in himself. He started to drive down the single main street of the town.

"Where are we going?" Ludwig asked again.

"Can you ever be surprised?" Feliciano sighed.

"I'm just curious," Ludwig felt a slow grin spread on his face as they left the town behind.

Feliciano smirked as the lights from the town faded and the trees towered over them. Ludwig held Feliciano's hand. It was small and soft and warm. Ludwig never wanted to let go.

"We're going to have to walk the rest of the way," Feliciano said after they reached the end of the road. There was a large turn-around and a few signs that asked visitors not to litter or feed the animals. He gently tugged his hand away from Ludwig and turned off the car.

The blond climbed out, making sure his braid was well out of the way before he closed the door. Ludwig walked to the front, his eyes grazing the trees around them. Then he recognized the log wall just in front of them.

"Feli," Ludwig breathed.

Feliciano merely grinned and grabbed Ludwig's hand. It took a small tug, but Ludwig followed Feliciano around the wall and into a clearing. They walked for a few minutes before the tower came into view.

"You brought me home," Ludwig said. He had to tilt his head back to see his tower. It was strange to look at it from the ground.

"I thought we could see all the stars you wanted here," Feliciano said softly.

Ludwig gave him a smile. This time, Ludwig lead Feliciano. They crossed the field, Ludwig felt the ends of his hair skimming the grass as they walked. At the base of the tower, Feliciano pouted.

"What's the matter?" Ludwig asked.

"How are we supposed to get in?"

Ludwig smiled. "I didn't always have seventy feet of hair," at Feliciano's (adorably) confused face, Ludwig lead him to the far side of the tower.

They reached a door hidden almost seamlessly with the cinder blocks. Ludwig lifted a plastic flap and revealed a number pad. He screwed his lips to the side and typed in his birthday. The door unlatched.

"How did you know that was here?" Feliciano asked. He followed Ludwig into the small room. Stairs opened up in front of them.

"Gilbert had to get into the tower somehow when I was younger," Ludwig said. "These stairs lead to a trapdoor in the kitchen."

"This is so cool," Feliciano breathed.

As they climbed the stairs, neither of them noticed the silent alarm going off just behind the door. Many miles away, on a train going through farmland, Gilbert's phone alerted him that someone had used the door in Ludwig's tower.

"I've only used these stairs once," Ludwig said softly. The steps were metal and spiraled steeply to the top. "I was old enough to remember bits of it. Gilbert carried me most of the way."

"He must really love you," Feliciano said. He laced his hand with Ludwig's, growing nervous as the drop to the floor steadily grew.

Ludwig paused. They were about halfway up the tower. "Yes, he does." He pushed aside the guilt swirling in his stomach, held Feliciano's hand tighter and finished the stairs.

There was a simple latch on the trapdoor. Ludwig pulled it then was able to push the square door open. They were in Gilbert's room.

Feeling like an intruder, Ludwig boosted himself out and onto the floor. He turned on his bottom, grabbed Feliciano's hands and hauled him up.

"Is this your room?" Feliciano asked. He stood and brushed off his pants.

"No," Ludwig said. "It's my brother's." He took hold of Feliciano's hand again and lead him out of the room.

Feliciano looked around with his mouth slightly agape. Ludwig had a set up every teenager wanted. A large T.V., a comfortable couch, a fridge that was probably full of snacks, even a treadmill was positioned in front of the flat screen. However, despite how cool it was, Feliciano felt a sense of loneliness.

"This is amazing," Feliciano whispered. "Gilbert did all of this?"

Ludwig nodded. It was somewhat stuffy in the room, even a light layer of dust covered the furniture. "His job pays well, he tells me."

"I can see that."

"Come on," Ludwig said. He tugged Feliciano to the skylight and opened the window.

"Whoa!" Feliciano breathed.

"Want to go to the roof?"

"We can get up there?" Feliciano asked in awe.

Ludwig stifled a laugh, afraid Feliciano would think he was making fun of him. "Yes, we can."

"Let's do it!" Feliciano ran to the kitchen and began to push a stool over.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig allowed his smile to show this time.

"How else are we going to get up there?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, stood on his toes, grabbed the edge of the skylight and pulled himself through the roof. Feliciano tried not to swoon at his flexing muscles.

"Okay, now what about me?" Feliciano said. After erasing dirty thoughts from his mind.

Ludwig dropped to his belly and let his arm fall down to Feliciano. "Grab on."

"If you drop me, I'm shaving half your head." He wrapped his hands around Ludwig's forearm and felt himself hefted into the air.

Once Feliciano could reach the edge of the skylight, he slung his leg over to help get himself on the roof. Finally he was able to turn and plant his butt near the edge, left leg dangling in the tower.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ludwig said with a smile.

Feliciano grinned. "Shut up."

It was windy this high up. Feliciano didn't dare stand up. Or move a whole lot really. There was plenty of roof, and they were in the center, but he did not want to look over the edge. Instead, keeping his foot in the skylight, he laid back. Ludwig settled down next to him.

The sky was spread out above them. Constellations and even the Milky Way bright and clear. Feliciano felt his breath catch in his throat.

"This is amazing, Ludwig," Feliciano whispered.

"I would come up here after Gilbert left and I wouldn't feel as lonely," Ludwig said. It was embarrassing to admit, but it felt good to get it off his chest.

"Do you still feel lonely?"

Ludwig turned his face away from the sky to look at Feliciano's profile. He really was beautiful. Large eyes, long lashes that skimmed his eyebrows as he looked at the sky. He had a sweet upturned nose and perfectly plump lips. Ludwig found he couldn't look away.

"No," Ludwig whispered. "Not anymore."

Feliciano listed his head. His fawn eyes caught Ludwig's and he smiled. "We're supposed to be looking at the stars," he murmured.

"Your eyes shine like stars," Ludwig blushed at the cheesiness of his own comment. "I see no difference."

Feliciano's cheeks darkened as well. He opened his mouth, closed it. He grinned, grabbed Ludwig's face and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Shine Like Stars

Chapter Six

Gilbert stopped the stewardess. She had snack trolley and he thought distantly that he hadn't eaten today. But food didn't seem important now. His heart was in his throat and his adrenaline was pumping. Someone had gotten into Ludwig's tower. His poor, defenseless brother was probably hiding in the rather unhideable room listening to someone stomp around and tear his home apart.

"Anything from the trolley?" the stew asked. She was French with a plump face and an even plumper backside.

"No, thank you," Gilbert said. He heard the tremor in his voice and hoped it wasn't noticeable to her. "I was just wondering how much longer until we reach Germany?"

The stewardess glanced at her watch, looked out the window to the dark foliage speeding by and screwed her lips to the side. "I would say another hour, maybe less."

Gilbert felt his heart drop. It was an hour to get to the town from the train station then half an hour to get to the tower once he reached town. Two and a half, maybe three hours until he could get to Ludwig. He couldn't leave Ludwig alone that long with someone there!

"Alright, thanks," Gilbert mumbled through numb lips. He slumped back in his seat.

What could he do? He could call Antonio, but Ludwig didn't know who Antonio was so that could be a disaster. He couldn't call the police. Especially in that town. He was an outcast as it was he didn't need to add Ludwig to the mix.

Gilbert dragged his hands through his hair then down his face. Why didn't he give Ludwig a phone? Or at least install a landline?

Oh right, because he didn't want Ludwig calling anyone or having anyone, even if it was just people selling stuff, calling Ludwig.

Mentally kicking himself, Gilbert slumped in his seat and hoped for the best. But he prepared himself for the worst.

Ludwig didn't know what to do. He had never kissed someone, let alone made out. He and Feliciano were still on the roof, laying on their sides. Feliciano had his arms around Ludwig's neck and shoulders while Ludwig tentatively put his hands on the other's hips.

He was trying to copy Feliciano's movements, but found each time he opened his mouth, Feliciano was closing his and it was just a mess and kind of slobbery. But it wasn't all too bad.

Feliciano pulled away with a shy smile. Ludwig pressed his lips together, afraid he did something wrong.

"It's kind of cold," Feliciano whispered.

"Do you want to go inside?" Ludwig asked.

"That would be good."

Ludwig sat up and dropped himself into the room. Then he reached up and helped Feliciano down.

"Can I see your bedroom?" Feliciano asked with a grin.

Heat was swirling in Ludwig's gut and he was slightly dizzy. He nodded and pointed to his door.

Feliciano took his hand and walked backwards to the door, leading Ludwig. "I'm guessing you have no idea what's going to happen next."

Ludwig swallowed thickly, the blood rushing from his head. "No, I don't."

"That's okay. I'll take care of you," Feliciano said. He opened the door, turned Ludwig around and backed him up to the bed.

"I don't understand," Ludwig mumbled. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he slumped down.

Feliciano paused. "You do know what sex is, right?"

"I've seen some of it in a few movies. Gilbert hadn't told me anything about it," Ludwig said. Why was Feliciano talking about that now? It's not like they were going to… oh. Ludwig blushed darkly.

"I'm a terrible person," Feliciano mumbled. He took a step back.

"Wait, what?"

"You don't even know what sex is and I was about to- argh!" Feliciano ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't understand," Ludwig said.

"I almost defiled an angel," said Feliciano. He paced in front of Ludwig.

"Feliciano," Ludwig reached his hand out and snagged the brunet's arm. "Stop that. It's not a big deal."

"You don't understand. The first time is supposed to be special," Feliciano said. He took Ludwig's hands in his. He stepped forward, standing in between Ludwig's knees. "You're supposed to love the person and trust them completely. I can't take your virginity."

Ludwig studied Feliciano's hands. They were so small compared to his. The nails were neatly trimmed and clean. Feliciano was beautiful down to his finger tips. "Well, I don't know about love, but I do trust you. Completely. And I only don't know about love because I've never felt this way before, but I do know you're the person I want to be with."

Feliciano smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Ludwig said. He kissed Feliciano's fingers.

After a moment, Feliciano sighed. "Okay. But if you feel uncomfortable or anything, you tell me. We'll stop if you want to."

Ludwig nodded. "I will."

MA CONTENT STARTS NOW

"Alright, well," Feliciano's cheeks darkened. He cleared his throat and took off his shirt. Ludwig stared a moment before following suit.

Feliciano straddled Ludwigs hips. His tanned hands ghosted over Ludwigs light shoulders and chest. "For being stuck in this tower your whole life, you're pretty muscular."

Ludwigs skin rose in goosebumps under Feliciano's touch. "My brother didn't want me to be unhealthy. He made a workout plan for each day of the week and brought me healthy-"

"Lets not talk about your brother, okay?" Feliciano said. He kissed Ludwigs jaw, then worked his way down his throat.

"Okay," Ludwig swallowed. Feliciano sucked briefly on his Adam's Apple before sliding down to his knees on the floor.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh," Feliciano whispered. He deftly undid Ludwigs pants button and had him stripped naked before Ludwig could even comprehend what was happening.

Ludwig felt his cheeks heat up when he was exposed to Feliciano. The brunet eyed him briefly before grabbing his hard penis. Ludwig jerked under Feliciano's hand. He had hardly touched himself there. Not many things were arousing in the tower and what he did see on tv that had made him hard were usually late at night and he wasn't sure what to do. He had only brought himself to climax a handful of times.

"Hold still or you'll choke me," Feliciano said softly.

"Ch-choke? What are you planning on-?" Ludwig finished his sentence with a moan. Feliciano had licked up his cock and then pushed it into his mouth.

Ludwig twisted the sheets beneath him in his hands. Feliciano ran his fingers over Ludwig's thighs as his head bobbed. He pulled away with an audible pop and ducked farther down to suck on the large sack beneath. A shiver raced up Ludwig's spine and his hands left the bed to tangle in Feliciano's hair.

Feliciano pulled back and swallowed Ludwig again, his tongue running down the length and back up to poke at the tip. A bit of precum was dripping there and Feliciano happily lapped it up.

Ludwig tugged on Feliciano's hair, not sure what to do. It felt so good. Feliciano's mouth was delightfully warm and wet and so much better than the few times he had used his hand.

As a heat began to build up in his belly, Ludwig arched into Feliciano's mouth. He gagged briefly and took Ludwig out of his mouth, saliva and precum connecting them. Feliciano continued to pump Ludwig with his hand. "Are you close?"

"I-I think so," Ludwig panted.

"Okay," Feliciano said. He lowered his head and took the tip of Ludwig's cock into his mouth.

With a final suck and a small cry from Ludwig, he came. Feliciano pulled back just in time to get splattered in the face. He didn't like swallowing so much.

Ludwig flopped back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. When he raised his head, he saw Feliciano still between his knees, white come covering the majority of his face.

"Oh! Feliciano, I'm sorry," Ludwig said. He sat back up and began to look for something to clean up Feliciano with.

"You're fine," Feliciano said. Ludwig snatched his shirt up and wiped Feliciano's face anyway.

"That was…" Ludwig paused. He wasn't sure how to finish his sentence. It was amazing yes, but that just seemed so corny for the situation.

Feliciano smiled and kissed Ludwig, preventing him from talking anyway. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist and pulled him firmly into his lap. Ludwig felt a prodding in his stomach and looked down to see a sizeable bulge in Feliciano's pants.

"What about you?" Ludwig asked, almost childlike.

"Don't worry about it," Feliciano whispered. He kissed along Ludwig's jaw.

"No, I want to make you feel good too."

Feliciano gave a small laugh. "The way to do that is a little different than what you know."

"And how is that?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, how about I show you?"

Ludwig nodded and Feliciano pushed him back against the bed. Then he stood and shimmied out of his pants. Ludwig raised his head and watched Feliciano undress. It was quite erotic with the way Feliciano's hard dick bounced against his tummy and the adorable jiggle of his thighs as he got his pants off.

Feliciano caught Ludwig staring and his blush traveled down his warm brown chest. "Don't look at me like that. It looks like-"

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world," Ludwig said. He wasn't sure if that's what Feliciano was going to say, but felt it was should be said.

Fidgeting slightly, Feliciano thanked Ludwig. He had half a mind to cover himself, but thought it was stupid. He had slept with two people before and hadn't been this embarrassed then. He wondered why it was different with Ludwig.

It could be because Ludwig was kind to him. Cared for him. Ludwig didn't lust after Feliciano like his other lovers were. Ludwig was gentle and, let's admit it, very large, yet he wanted to please Feliciano. Not just get his dick wet.

"Get comfortable, but stay on your back," Feliciano said.

Ludwig adjusted on the bed. His eyes never left Feliciano. Ludwig threw his hair over the side of the bed and lodged a pillow beneath his head.

"Are you ready?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Feliciano nodded and crawled on the bed. He straddled Ludwig's hips, bracing himself on Ludwig's pale chest. He could feel Ludwig growing behind him.

Feliciano popped his fingers into his mouth. Ludwig watched him, confusion on his pale face. Feliciano leaned forward and prodded for his entrance.

"I'm assuming you don't have any lube," Feliciano said. He pushed a finger in himself and bit his lip.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig put his hands on Feliciano's hips. "I want to make you feel good," he repeated.

"I'm uh, I'm preparing myself."

"You mean...that hole?" Ludwig tried to look around Feliciano.

Feliciano managed a small laugh. "Where else do you expect it to go?" He pushed another finger inside and his mouth dropped open in a moan.

"Won't it hurt, though?" Ludwig lightly touched Feliciano's thighs before settling his palms against the soft flesh. His face was burning.

"Not really. It will loosen up," Feliciano said. He added a third and spread his fingers apart. He let another moan escape and he brought his other hand to his throbbing cock.

Ludwig watched silently. His mouth hung open and he felt himself getting excited. He squeezed Feliciano's thighs, loving the feel of his warm skin.

Finally, Feliciano took his fingers from himself. He used one hand to lift himself off Ludwigs lap while the other hand guided Ludwigs cock to his entrance.

Ludwig bit at his lip, unsure what to do. Feliciano lowered himself onto Ludwig, his eyes squeezed shut.

Ludwig dragged his hands from Feliciano's thighs, up his arms and touched his face. Feliciano opened his eyes and sat as far as he could go. He let out a shaky breath and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig said. He felt amazing, Feliciano was so warm and he was squeezing him so deliciously.

Feliciano nodded. "I'm fine. It was just a little bigger than I expected." It was actually a lot bigger and he could still feel the sting of being stretched far too wide. Ludwig filled him up hotly and Feliciano soon became adjusted to his girth.

Ludwig wasn't sure how to react, wasn't sure what to do. He could only look at Feliciano's pretty face. It had turned into a mask of ecstasy and Ludwig could get used to the view above him.

After a moment, Feliciano placed his hands high on Ludwig's chest. He raised his hips, Ludwig shivered at the sudden cold, and brought them back down. A low moan tumbled from Feliciano's lips that grew as his hips rolled rhythmically against Ludwigs.

It was amazing. Ludwig filled and touched all the right places. His hands traveled from Feliciano's face to his chest, to his nipples and one circled his throbbing cock while the other squeezed his ass.

Feliciano cried out and his movements became more erratic. Ludwig held onto him and all too soon, yet not fast enough, Feliciano came over Ludwig's hand. Feliciano pushed Ludwig into him as far as he could as he rode out his orgasm. Ludwig gasped and promptly flooded Feliciano's insides.

After a moment, Feliciano laid flat on Ludwig's sweaty chest. It hurt his waist to bend that way, but his body felt like jelly. Ludwig's hands settled on Feliciano's back, his fingers touching his spine.

MA CONTENT END

"That...Feliciano...I don't know what to say," Ludwig said once he could breath again.

A small giggle escaped Feliciano. He dragged himself off Ludwig. "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Just next door," Ludwig said. He sat up, his head spinning pleasantly.

"Thanks." Feliciano left the room, his barefeet padding lightly.

Ludwig listened to the bathroom door open, shut, then the soft tap of the toilet cover being opened. Ludwig ran his hands into his hair. The braid was pretty much destroyed, but he didn't mind. He took the braid out and finger-combed it as he stood.

He stripped the bed and quickly replaced the sheets with fresh ones. He was spreading his blanket when Feliciano came back to the room.

Ludwig looked over his shoulder. Feliciano was standing just inside the door, his hands clasped at his elbows and the hair around his face damp. Goosebumps littered his bare skin.

"Would you like a shirt to borrow? Or we can go back to your house," Ludwig said. He smoothed the blanket.

Feliciano's face drained. "Oh, crap! Lovino is going to be so mad!" Feliciano rushed to his pants and dug out his phone. "I'll be right back!" He went back outside.

Ludwig smiled fondly at Feliciano's butt. He really was cute.

The bed finished, Ludwig put on a pair of sweatpants and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for Feliciano. He could hear him talking, but couldn't make out what was being said.

A few minutes passed and Feliciano came back. He set his phone on Ludwig's small and plain dresser. "Well, he was mad."

Ludwig hid a chuckle behind his hand. Lovino reminded him of Gilbert sometimes. "What did he say?"

"Not to do it again and to be back tomorrow by nine," Feliciano said. "Can I have that shirt please?"

"So," Ludwig stood, "we're staying here tonight?" He rummaged through his drawer and found a shirt for Feliciano. He deliberately picked the shortest one he had. Not that he accomplished much. With Feliciano being so small, the shirt still came down to almost mid-thigh.

"Is that okay?" Feliciano tugged the shirt over his head.

"Of course. I was just making sure," Ludwig said. He felt he couldn't take his eyes off Feliciano. He looked so cute Ludwig could just eat him up.

"We'll head back tomorrow. Do you want me to braid your hair again?" Feliciano perched on the edge of the bed and crossed his ankles.

"No. We'll worry about it in the morning," Ludwig said. He went to Feliciano and kissed him. "Sleep with me?"

Feliciano grinned and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	7. AN

Hey guys, FF has been messing with my chapters so no more sex scenes will be published. However, if you would like to read those chapters in full, feel free to message me and I'll email it to you. I'll put at the beginning of a chapter if it is not complete so you don't have to read it twice. Just include the story and what chapter you'll need. Thanks!


End file.
